This invention relates to a security closure for closing the top opening of a container to-prevent access to the contents of the container. The invention has particular applicability for use with a drinking glass, being utilized for example to prevent introduction of drugs or other harmful substances into a drink held by the glass.
Drugs or other harmful substances occasionally have been added to drinks without the knowledge of the persons consuming the drinks. Some of these substances, known as xe2x80x9cdate rapexe2x80x9d drugs, have been added to the drinks of women in public bars to reduce their ability to ward off sexual advances.
As will be seen below, the present invention relates to a security closure which may be utilized with a container to protect the contents of the container. The security closure of the invention, when employed with a drinking glass, may be readily applied and removed by an individual wishing to protect her or his drink.
A search directed to the present invention located the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,082, issued Jul. 2, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,213, issued Oct. 3, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,356, issued May 27, 1947, U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,324, issued Nov. 26, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 1,467,254, issued Sept. 4, 1923, U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,955, issued Nov. 2, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,002, issued Apr. 7, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,574, issued Mar. 10, 1970, U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,518, issued Jan. 9, 1940, and U.S. Pat. No. DES.312,400, issued Nov. 27, 1990.
The located patents do not teach or suggest the invention disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention relates to a security closure for closing the top opening of a container such as a drinking glass having outwardly projecting structure extending from the outer periphery thereof adjacent to the top opening.
The security closure includes a cap having a top cap portion for positioning over the top opening of the container and a skirt portion projecting downwardly from the top cap portion for extending around the outwardly projecting structure of the container.
The skirt portion includes flexible, independently movable skirt portion segments having inwardly projecting latch elements for selective positioning under the outwardly projecting structure of the container to prevent removal of the cap from the container and prevent access to contents of the container.
The security closure also includes mover structure cooperable with the flexible skirt portion segments to flex the flexible skirt portion segments inwardly to position the latch elements under the outwardly projecting structure of the container.
A lock is provided which is cooperable with the mover structure to maintain the flexible skirt portion segments flexed inwardly and to maintain the latch elements under the outwardly projecting structure of the container.
The mover structure includes an elongated constrictor member looping about the flexible skirt portion segments and a manually operable structural element operatively associated with the elongated constrictor member to tighten the elongated constrictor member and cause the elongated constrictor member to bear tightly against the flexible skirt portion segments, causing the flexible skirt portion segments to flex inwardly.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.